


Begin Again

by waning_moonlxght



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waning_moonlxght/pseuds/waning_moonlxght
Summary: There were broken swords scattered around them and they'd have to explain to Frederick why five were missing, but Robin wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 2





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for Severa's birthday.

Severa's bony shoulder dug into her painfully with each wail that racked her small body and it tore Robin to pieces. She cradled Severa to her chest and pressed gentle kisses to her head, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"It's okay," She murmured against her hair. "Cordelia and I aren't going anywhere this time."

There were broken swords scattered around them and they'd have to explain to Frederick why five were missing, but Robin wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


End file.
